I'm Not Afraid Of The Dark
by Alexzandra Breeze
Summary: About being afraid of the dark and not, about lying, and about knowing why and feeling safe. ReixKai, though not blatantly obvious, one-shot


A/N: Written because it simply couldn't be helped; who'd ever be able to resist the temptations of the oh so enchanting yet oh so terrifying darkness?

I do not own BeyBlade!

Please do read and review!

–

**I'm Not Afraid Of The Dark**

–

Earlier today I was asked if I'm still afraid of the dark. Now, why would I be that? I was earlier, I know, and I've always liked the days better than the nights, true, but that doesn't necessarily mean I'm still scared. To be completely honest, the parts of my life that I live the fullest are the nights, so I could only answer, no, the darkness doesn't scare me and neither do the nights, not any more.  
  
I remember when they did, though. I remember having to sleep all alone in my bed in foreign hotel rooms, which just scared me senseless and made me hide in my even then long hair. I remember waking up in the dark, afraid to move, because then they would get me, not even Driger would be able to protect me, and I still to this day don't know who _they _are. I remember not being able to sleep because I just had to have the lights turned on, even though they kept me awake and made my eyes dart from one corner full of shadows to another. I remember, and I don't like what I remember, living half of your life in fear isn't exactly pleasant. But then something happened.

About a year and a half ago things started changing. The memories from then on are nice and without fear, and even though the situation made me very confused, I still loved it. I loved it because I wasn't all alone anymore. After a while even sleeping alone in the dark didn't bother me, but sleeping together was the best and it still is. 

–

Actually that's what put me in the situation I'm in now, lying in my bed waiting as I see the dark shadows crawl up to cover the walls. I still get scared once in a while, like now, when the lights are out and he's not here. I know he'll be here, though, he always shows up, it's just a matter of time. It's not like we talk about it during the day, we hardly ever talk, he just always shows up at night and takes care of me when I need him.

  
I don't love him; at least I don't think I do. Frankly, I may not even be in love with him, but that gets harder and harder to tell with each passing day, so maybe I am anyway. 20 months have gone by and on the outside nothing has changed. On the inside? Who knows. We might spend forever and ever together, but I have this feeling that we'll always have to hide our … well … love, I guess it will be by then, but maybe it won't go that way either, maybe… Well, maybe.

–

It's completely dark now, and he's still not here. What's keeping him? Doesn't he know that I need him here, his slow fire keeping me warm? Oh … Wait, wasn't that the door? It sounded like the door. Yes, it was the door; I can see him now, coming my way, towards my bed. I lift up my blanket and he slips under it, seemingly completely at ease with himself and what we both know is about to happen. He's only wearing a thin t-shirt and boxers, they're silky and my body immediately responds to his presence. 

"You've been waiting long?" he whispers, and I can feel his breath on my neck.

I'm surprised; he usually doesn't talk, just gets down to business so to say, so the only thing I can do is nod.

"Sorry," he says. "What were you thinking about?" he asks, and now his breath doesn't caress my neck anymore, it whispers silent promises across my cheek and the lobe of my ear, which makes me shiver in delight.

"Fear," I answer, and even though it's very dark, I can still see the lines of his face, no triangles, and he's surprised. "Somebody asked me earlier today if I was still afraid of the dark," I explain. "I said no, I wasn't and then I thought of you."

He nods and I can feel his hair tickle me. He murmurs something and wraps me up in his arms, I feel his lips on the tip of my ear slowly moving down across my jaw to reach my own lips and teeth and tongue, at last.

For once I didn't lie about something that has to do with him; I'm really not afraid of the dark.

–

The End

–


End file.
